


not a platypus

by peachsneakers



Series: soulmate september [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Humor, Intrulogical, M/M, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Logan's going to scream if Roman keeps this up.Then again, if Roman's right, maybe Remus is all he needs to calm down.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: soulmate september [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906756
Comments: 24
Kudos: 229





	not a platypus

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Day 3 - You have an animal that only you and your soulmate can see.

"It sounds like a platypus."

"For the last time, Roman, it is _not_ a platypus, _surely_ I have managed to describe it well enough that you-"

"Nah, it totally sounds like a platypus."

Logan huffs in exasperation, shoving his glasses further up his nose. His friend is impossible, he decides, shaking his head. Instead of paying attention to the admittedly boring lecture going on, they've been having a whispering session in the back about their soulmate animals. Roman's is fanciful, some sort of alicorn with gloriously glossy feathered wings and shining horn. Logan's is-

Well, it's certainly _not_ a platypus, no matter what Roman wants to claim. It _can't_ be, or he wouldn't know what to call it! Just because it happened to be duck-billed-

"It sounds like my brother's," Roman mentions, off-handed, as the bell rings and class is dismissed. "Maybe you should, you know, talk to him about it."

"Remus?" Logan asks, skeptical. "I don't know about that-"

"Is someone taking my name in vain?" The brother in question asks, bounding across the room and ruffling Roman's perfectly tousled hair. Roman sputters in anger, but Remus only grins at them both.

"Roman thinks that we have the same soulmate animal," Logan sniffs. "I highly doubt that you-"

"Duckbilled nearly platypus but like _way_ cooler?" Remus asks, bouncing on his toes with excitement. Logan's mouth falls open.

"I- I mean-" He stammers. Roman's face is unbearably smug.

"Platypus," Roman says, nodding wisely. Remus punches him in the shoulder.

"Not everyone can have a fancy unicorn like _you_ , armpit breath," Remus informs him. 

"It is not a unicorn!" Roman exclaims, scandalized. "It is an _alicorn_ , thank you-"

"Whatever," Remus says, dismissing him and turning back to Logan. "Does it have two impossibly blue eyes that you feel like you can drown in, or is that just me looking into your eyes?"

Logan blinks in surprise, his face beginning to heat up.

"I believe that's just you looking into my eyes," he says, desperately trying to regain some high ground. Remus grins and saunters closer. His own eyes, Logan is surprised to discover, don't match. One is a soft, warm brown, much like Roman's. The other is vivid green.

"Okay, you two get lost in each other's eyes after school," Roman says, rolling his eyes and knocking into his brother. "Come on, we're going to be late."

"Suddenly, I don't care," Logan murmurs. Roman stares at him in shock, as Remus slips his hand into Logan's and begins to drag him away. 

"That's me every day!" Remus says enthusiastically. "I know the perfect spot on the hill behind campus. Wanna see?" Ignoring Roman's sputtering in the background, Logan nods dreamily.

An animal that looks suspiciously like a platypus took two evolutionary steps to the left trots after them. 


End file.
